


Nemesis

by Koroshimasu



Series: Nemesis [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Violence, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Manipulation, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, One Shot Collection, RK900 has no name, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trauma, Violent Sex, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: “Don’t let me find you ever again...next time we meet, I will have no choice but to kill you.”He knew he should’ve listened to that warning when he had the chance.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Nemesis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649245
Comments: 75
Kudos: 70





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> *This work contains violent RAPE. Read at your own risk!*

**Nemesis**

Dead. Cold. Alone. Deeply traumatized blue-grey eyes slowly opened, as Gavin Reed gazed around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was that he’d hidden away in a train deeply underground. Looking around the various, old quarantine shelters beneath in the subway tunnels, he realized was still there after a long battle with at least ten androids who’d tried ambushing the place. Shifting, he felt the cool metal against his back, and when he tried rolling over onto his side, his body felt frozen, as if he’d just been stuck in some freezer. Why was it so cold??

Lifting his hands, he found that his face was drenched and covered in sweat and thirium. All he could think of was how cold he was, and that had been his main concern for the longest time. Having little to no recollection of whatever had occurred, when he managed to get up onto his knees, Gavin nearly wept out in anger.

This was a genuine feeling.

Three other humans had been here with him. Now, the memories all slammed back to him at once. He’d sequestered himself among their group, the last of the survivors in Detroit. They’d taken shelter from the androids for at least two full weeks, and in that time, Gavin had formed new friendships with them. A man and his wife, as well as the woman’s cousin. Due to his head trauma, Gavin couldn’t remember their names, and it brought tears to his eyes. He should’ve given them that decency, but he truly couldn’t remember a damn thing. Everything came to him in choppy blocks.

One minute, they’d been having the time of their lives, practically living out as a small family, and then the next minute, explosions had gone off, a blackout had occurred, and vapor and fog had flooded the area, knocking the woman out first…he couldn’t remember more than that, and Gavin found he didn’t want to. They were all dead, and they lay at least five feet away from him, with the man and his wife cradling and holding onto each other.

Screaming out inelegant and incoherent streams of curse words, Gavin rocked on his hands and knees for at least thirty minutes while sobbing. Once the tears began, they never stopped. He cried and cried like a baby, sniffling and trying to dampen the sounds escaping himself. Scanning the scene, he found that their weapons crate had mostly been ransacked. Nothing had been left behind.

All but one handgun remained, and he needed to know if there was still a chance. Finally summoning the strength to do so, he began moving his palm around on the floor. Everything ached and burned, but he finally gripped the only weapon available, and careful not to jam it in the pile of metal pipes, he swiped the handgun off the floor and held it to his chest.

“Fuck...” his smoky, gravelly voice began, hardly audible. He shook himself to attention and got up, knowing he had to leave before more androids unleashed another attack.

Hurrying along the specific train car he’d been stuck in, Gavin Reed examined the one bullet inside of the Glock 21 handgun and stared at it for a while. He whipped his throbbing head to the side, seeing how the train doors on every side were still open. Moaning and hissing could be detected as he slowly began to get up, trying not to make a sound. Was anyone still alive? He didn’t feel there was much hope, but the only thing burning deeply in his gut was the need to take revenge. He’d lost his friends, and if he was going to end up dying down in the madid, dank tunnels and subway station, so be it. As long as he could bring down a few more of those machine fuckers, then it was going to be a fight he’d take to the damn grave.

Tiptoeing closer and closer to the source of the noises, he wasn’t going to be stupid and yell out ‘hello’ like any other numb skull would do. Gavin took this into careful consideration, knowing when to make his move; he was trained for this. Slowly, he moved his feet along, careful that his black combat boots didn’t make any thumping noises while he slowly crept to the doorway of the train, holding the gun out. It was ready and aimed, his finger on the trigger. Eyes wide open, he began looking to the left slowly, then the right.

Immediately, he spotted one android to the right. It had bent itself over, scanning and touching the floors of the train car, LED light blinking rapidly. Time to move.

Stepping out of the train slowly and gingerly, Gavin began to tip toe onto the tracks, heading up into the entrance of the subway. He could see traces of sunlight streaming in, which meant that beyond the rubble, dust, ash, and gunpowder, there was a way out!!

Moving along around the rocks, debris, bits of caved in ceiling, he found one large opening he could totally fit himself through. As he slid himself between two heavy boulders, Gavin felt a pessimistic thought slamming into his skull, rattling loudly like a warning from another world.

If he could even make it out of here, there was no telling what was going on outside. Since his memory was rather unreliable for the time being, he had very little to go off of. The very last conversation he’d shared with his friends hinged on a warning…a warning that bled over into another one some other man had given to him almost a year ago…

Who was that man??

“Oh God...” he thought to himself when the blurry, vague face of someone rather ‘interesting’ and peculiar could be accessed in the recesses of his mind. It was the same man he often saw in his dreams, but the face was never clear. Pushing the thoughts away from his mind, he considered shooting the other android lingering in the train not too far away...or better yet...himself. If the world of humanity was completely wiped out, now...how the fuck was he to live? Any new survivors were probably going to become infected with the virus and die. His team and friends were dead for sure. He knew for a fact that any sliver of hope that had always come to him had easily been snuffed out like a candle. Everyone had died...then why had he survived? There wasn’t some ‘higher power’ involved making the decisions, here, though his highly religious mother had always told him he was blessed for something.

Go figure.

“Human!!”

Fuck!! Due to his lingering around, the android had spotted him. On instinct, the android staggered towards Gavin, arms outstretched. It screamed at him to stop moving, but Gavin had other plans. When it approached and got close enough, Gavin drop kicked it in the gut, following the surprise attack with one shot to the head. Like a puppet cut from its strings, it fell back, bleeding ooze and blue thirium all over the wall.

Groaning out in disgust, Gavin shook his head and tossed his now useless and empty gun to the side.

“Sick, man,” he whispered to himself, already moving forward so he could leave this infernal hellhole and hopefully find new weapons still loaded.

\-------

It was finally down to Gavin trapped in a windowless office by five ‘Executioner Team’ androids. The bastards wore dark clothing and moved about like shadows, but he still fought dearly. For each one that fell to Gavin’s barrage of bullets and dissolved into a blue puddle of slime stain on the ground, another would appear to take its place. One by one, Gavin’s newly selected weapons ran out of bullets. At a time like this, retreating into prayer, probably pleading with God to compel all the Executioners to fall before he was done to the last rounds of his ammunition seemed like a good option. He wanted for them all to be struck down by lightning, but unfortunately, it was not to be so.

Down to his combat knives, the brave survivor spread out to give himself room to fight and to honor his efforts dearly. The end was a foregone conclusion. However, Gavin found himself in a bewildering predicament. He was soon trapped between two remaining Executioner androids who’d backed him into a corner while sneering viciously at him.

Why weren’t they attacking?? They were just standing there, not at all giving thought to the other three torsos for their comrades knocked down by Gavin himself. Shouldn’t they be ripping him to shreds??

Well. Gavin decided that if they were going to tear him limb from limb, he could at least try and scathe one of them. With a last thought of his three friends from the train and a final prayer that he would soon see his family and loved ones, Gavin had launched himself straight at the foremost Executioner, slashing purposefully and hoping to strike a mortal blow. To his dismay, his knife barely laid a scratch on the android’s human skin despite Gavin putting his full weight and strength behind the slice. Instead, his target had caught Gavin’s hand, forcing him to drop the knife as it swung him out of the corner. He went sailing and crashing into shelves, boxes, and finally, a wall.

Gavin’s body landed with a sick ‘thud’ on the floor, and his vision went spinning and turning rapidly. The androids advanced aggressively, and Gavin had closed his eyes then, expecting a fist to crush his head at any moment. Knocking his skull into the wall seemed to bring back a memory. He remembered too well taking a glancing blow from an Executioner android once in an old library in Detroit City. But that was when he had the space to move and was able to dodge around the lumbering monster.

Executioner androids were specifically designed to be at least a good foot taller than the average human, and right now, the two that were looming over him promised much more than a swift death; their eyes held torture. He had seen some of his teammates killed earlier by a blow to the head which crushed their skulls and splattered brain, bone and blood over walls and floor. He was sure it was his turn now after they dragged out his suffering.

He was ready to face that, but nothing prepared him to instead feel a large ham like hand tentatively stroke over one of his cheeks. Shivering in pain, Gavin felt his skin lighting on fire when the android purred while stroking him.

Its partner whispered huskily, “This one shows promise and fought well…” Turning to its compatriot, it suggested softly, “We should take him for judgement; the Adjudicator would like to meet him.”

Nodding, the other android raised its fist suddenly, and without a warning, it knocked Gavin’s lights right out.

\-------

Something touched him so lightly that it felt as though it were a spider possibly crawling over his cheek. In disgust, he jerked away and opened his eyes. Trembling while the world came back to him, Gavin gasped in surprise. It appeared that he was in a huge indoor area, almost the same size as a gymnasium. There was plenty of free room to move around in, and he tried crawling back. He’d barely gotten back onto his feet, only to bump against a solid mass behind himself.

Spinning around abruptly, Gavin too a look at four new Executioner androids who surrounded him. None appeared interested in seeking his death. Instead, he saw a flicker in their stone like faces which seemed to resemble curiosity. He didn’t like it at all, and he reacted in kind. Aggressively, his fist darted out, but then the Executioner to his right grabbed him by the shoulder.

The one on his left hissed, “Save your strength, human.”

When the Executioner who had been holding his arm brought it towards its face to smell and rubbed the back of Gavin’s hand against its cheek, Gavin freaked out. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he wanted out of here, now! He kicked the Executioner android in the balls to make it let him go, but that only resulted in him getting backhanded roughly.

“Enough!!! We mustn’t damage the human!” The android in the center of the group warned its brethren, and the other two androids on either side of Gavin were quick to drop to one knee to grab Gavin’s thrashing legs and prevent him from kicking out again. Despite his wild struggles, Gavin was well and effectively immobilized.

The androids cooed and hushed him in an oddly paternal way while they spun him around. He hadn’t given up, but before he could do much else, they all shoved him as far ahead as they could. Tripping blindly forward, Gavin landed roughly on the floor, bones and skin scraping and burning from the impact. Hissing between tightly clenched teeth, he rubbed and massaged his sore areas and wanted to fling himself at the androids once more, when he heard something shifting about in front of himself.

A wary Gavin looked on, and to his horror, he found another android separate from the Executioners. This one wasn’t as tall as the rest of them, and he could tell immediately that it wasn’t an Executioner. It wore tattered garbs, had chains about its wrists, ankles, and neck, but the chains weren’t holding it back or binding it. The machine was clearly free to move about, but it wasn’t; it was merely watching him.

It didn’t require a genius to know that this was the aforementioned ‘Adjudicator’. Its limbs were bulky, yet lanky and long at the same time. It seemed to shape shift as it glared down at Gavin. Did it ever look intimidating, too. Its LED light was almost half the size of its forehead, and half its dark brown hair on the right side of its scalp had been shaved off for the specific purpose of molding and fitting the LED light there in place. Its skin flickered, wavering between activation and deactivation numerous times, as though unstable. But when Gavin looked at its eyes, he slowly started to panic.

….

He knew this creature…

While he paused in thought, the Executioner android he’d kicked straightened from its crouched position. None of these monsters felt any pain, emotional or otherwise, but Gavin was almost imploding from the emotional turmoil. There wasn’t anything he could say or do when he gazed at the right eye of the Adjudicator, while the left one remained red and wires jutted forth beneath the cheekbones like claws and hooks.

Quivering, he wheezed out in a broken sob, “W-what have th-they done to you?”

It was his lover; the android that had saved him on a few occasions. Whatever had happened to it in almost a year’s time was unknown, but Gavin suspected it’d been ‘tortured’ in some odd way. It twitched, then trembled uncontrollably, the chains making deadly noises anytime it moved.

“Recognize it?” One of the Executioners asked, and Gavin hardly could nod.

Of course he did…this was…his friend, his lover, his companion…and they’d destroyed him to the point where he could barely recognize it.

Groaning and wailing, Gavin pushed out breathlessly, “You…you guys…you fuckers!!!”

One of the Executioners wagged a finger at him. “Weep not for it; it was lucky.”

“It’s now an Adjudicator,” another android’s eerily happy voice came at him, “such an honor it is to become one; only the best and most worthy leaders are gifted with this unique privilege.”

It didn’t matter what they said; Gavin knew this was all his fault. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to scream out words of passion and love, but he couldn’t even move. How was he to talk? Apparently, the Executioners made that choice for him.

One of them shoved him forward again, while another barked, “Fight it.”

No.

“No!” His obstinance was rewarded with a brute punch to the side of his cheek when he looked back, and Gavin fell and slid right before the boots of the Adjudicator.

The other androids fell back and surrounded him in a circle. “Fight it, or you die. Make your choice.”

What game was this??? He knew he could never attack someone so dear to him, no matter what had happened. Trying to be sensible about this, Gavin knew escaping was impossible, as was begging for mercy. These damn things never felt any emotions, and it was all futile to cry and weep for reconsideration to be handed out.

Glancing up at the Adjudicator, he shot it a pleading look. Spitting out blood, he coughed out to it, “It’s m-me!! Please!!”

He was then yanked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown at the Adjudicator.

“Enough talking; FIGHT!!!”

He couldn’t last against this thing, and he knew it. His heart was already bleeding and in pain, and he held his arms down for a moment while the android he once knew scanned him. Glaring at him with its good eye, its fingers and knuckles gave out a resolute crack while it slowly leaned close to him.

Closing his eyes and exhaling sharply, Gavin softly bemoaned, “Forgive me…” His right fist darted out, however, unlike a human, the creature was far from incapacitated by the blow. It instead looked at him angrily, chains rattling while Gavin expected to die. But the damn things in this room weren’t acting anywhere within his realm of understanding.

Perhaps the Executioners were enjoying the satisfaction brought to them by the fact that they’d selected him for this purpose specifically. Intentionally, they’d captured him and brought him here to have his fate ‘decided’ and ‘judged’ by someone he still saw the goodness in, and someone he loved beyond anything else in his entire life.

It was wrong, it was cruel, and it hurt. But Gavin had no choice. Not wanting either of them to die, he tried attacking the Adjudicator again, only to be stopped abruptly. It elbowed him brutally in the nose, and he was certain he’d broken it. Blood gushed out, running down his nostrils in thick streams. His ears buzzed, and as his vision grew cloudy, he heard a voice somewhere calling to him…

_“Don’t let me find you ever again…next time we meet, I will have no choice but to kill you.”_

Had it known back then what fate it would suffer? How they _both_ would suffer??

In tears, Gavin leapt up to try and land another punch with all his might, but the Adjudicator’s arm stabbed out towards him. In a flash, it crushed his wrist to the point where he knew he’d broken the bones of two fingers. They cracked and crunched beneath the android’s potent grip, and Gavin went crumbling down in white-hot pain.

Now, he started crying out like a child.

“PLEASE!!!! D-DON’T!!!” Shielding himself while trying to roll away desperately, he wailed in terror and pain, “IT’S M-ME!!! IT’S G-GAVIN!!!!”

Again and again, it swung at him, fists flying and sailing into the floor. The tiles of the room exploded and cracked beneath its weight, and Gavin rolled and dodge away on time. Cradling his limp hand towards his chest, he’d barely managed to time his dodges and rolls away from the violent android. It stomped down with its boots, almost crushing his knees and legs, but Gavin narrowly avoided all the attacks. Crying both blood and tears, he panicked once he saw the LED light on its right temple moving, almost as though it had its own life source…

Parasitic.

In the height of his distraction, the android took advantage. Diving at him, it landed on Gavin’s side when the human tried ducking away. He’d been too late, however, and Gavin’s slower reflexes cost him dearly. The android held him down in position strongly, its cold, heavy chains bearing down on the human’s back and shoulders brutally. Gavin felt crushed, and though he tried wriggling free, there was nowhere to go between the floor and the Adjudicator’s large body.

He was stuck, and he waited for the final death blow to arrive.

…But instead of hitting him, Gavin felt its hand catch the fabric of his pants. Before he knew it, the creature tore a large strip of material off him. As if it were a signal for their further participation and amusement, the other androids began chuckling and whispering as they observed.

“That’s new,” one of them hissed menacingly, yellow LED light bouncing off the floor, “should we stop this?”

“No,” another Executioner drawled while the Adjudicator began pulling and tearing at Gavin’s clothes; ignoring his cries of distress and mounting hysteria.

The android he’d once held in his arms as his lover pressed down behind him, a hand reaching out almost teasingly. It snaked around Gavin’s cheeks, and gently, but firmly caught his chin in its hand to force him to look into its eyes. Despite his fear, Gavin glared at it with as much defiance as he could master, promising in his look that he would struggle and fight them with all his might if they were indeed intending to torture and humiliate him.

Emotions bubbling and spinning out of control, he experienced a blend of anger, resentment, sorrow, compassion, remorse, hatred, and misery at his own expense, and at the Adjudicator’s.

Why did it have to be like this?? Why had _he_ been the only one out of his unit and among all his friends who’d survived with a glimmer of hope, and then to have it snatched away from him??

Why?

Before Gavin understood what was happening, large hand had furthermore gathered his wrists behind him and held them firmly crossed against the small of his back; a grip which effectively kept Gavin from struggling.

A thought passed through Gavin’s mind at the position he was in, but he couldn’t really accept or believe what he had been set up to receive until he heard and felt a light smack against his right ass cheek. He was more stunned than hurt by the blow.

“What’re you doing?!” Turning about, he saw that the android was watching him carefully, he had unwrapped one of its chains that was responsible for holding his robes together in place.

At once, Gavin’s heart leapt in his chest. “NO!!!” Squirming back and forth and side to side, he tried getting away, but like anything else, it was stupid. Rough fingers danced over the abused side of his cheek when the android punched him in a light warning. It then pinned him down with its hips, barely putting any pressure against his skin as it touched his ass in oddly soothing caresses.

Mortification struck Gavin like an electrocution, and he again took to attempting to get at the Adjudicator’s mercy. “P-please,” he sobbed into the floor, “l-let me…g-go…d-don’t do this!!” Once more, the fingers lingered and stroked his ass, the chains coming undone piece by piece.

When the android drew back, Gavin tried sliding out from beneath its weight, but then it held him down quickly. Its right hand withdrew enough to deliver a harder blow to his opposite cheek in a warning punch not to attempt that move ever again.

His jeans had been torn apart while he tried ignoring the other android’s in the room, and then he felt a large hand resting on his underwear. It suddenly registered to Gavin exactly what the Adjudicator was trying to do. He furiously wiggled and squirmed even harder on the floor; very aware of the solid shaft of flesh that was starting to come to life and poke him in the swell of his ass.

Dear God…not this…not with…

“Please!!!!”

Gavin was further horrified as he realized that the watchful androids began barking out orders to the Adjudicator, as though also lending a hand in this madness and sealing Gavin’s fate. While the waistband of his underwear was toyed with, he didn’t cry; Gavin only gritted his teeth and knew he had to take the punishment like a man. After what felt like hours, his mind went numb with the pain and it had taken a while for Gavin to try and think on the best memories he’d shared with this android before it’d turned out to be another monster.

But was it like the rest of them, or was it just their tool?

His heart was on fire, and while he knew the bruises and scars he’d been granted were going to be horrendous to behold if he was allowed to recover, there was just no way of escaping from the psychological ones. Those were forever.

Suddenly, the Adjudicator released his hands then, but Gavin couldn’t even begin to think of moving or pushing away from where he lay limply on the floor. His whole body was shivering, as much from pain as it was from shock for the abuse meted out to him.

An unfathomable jolt of shock shot through his body when cool fingers lightly skimmed over his tortured flesh. If he was confused and dismayed by his body’s reaction, the Adjudicator appeared very pleased as it continued to lightly caress his feverish skin. Gavin’s face burned in shame as he felt an erection very distinctly wet the fabric of his underwear with hot pre-come.

He didn’t even know when exactly his underwear had been pushed down, but it had, for a hand soon returned to slide wet fingers along the crack of his ass until it reached the pucker of his entrance.

“NGHH!!”

The thought of fighting the intrusion briefly crossed Gavin’s mind, but he swiftly discarded it. His earlier defiance had prompted a devastating beating, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what further rebellion would bring upon him. He also realized logically that he was going nowhere with his resistance. However much he wished it otherwise, Gavin knew he was going to be raped and currently his best chance of survival was to cooperate.

Considering how carefully the Adjudicator tested his limits to pain and punishment before speedily clawing at him in earnest, Gavin felt some assurance it wasn’t going to brutally tear him to pieces with the rape. It was already telling that the creature was attempting to lubricate and stretch him in preparation of the ordeal to come.

Still, it had been awkward for Gavin to keep his muscles relaxed enough to allow the slick fingers to enter him when he knew the other twisted machines were watching closely. This had been the entire point, though. They wanted specifically for _this_ to happen at the hands of someone he still loved. That would make it all the more painful.

He knew that he was still in shock and the agony emanating from the rest of his body, especially his nose and fingers. The searing pain made it hard for him not to tense up at the unwanted intrusion. Soon, the probing fingers stroked his prostate, and Gavin had never felt more humiliated in all his life as he squirmed on the floor, desperate to hide his face while it finger fucked him and petted his rump intimately.

He had almost forgotten about the other androids to the best of his capabilities and imagination, when two fingers which continued to stroke in and out of his ass became three.

Accidentally opening his eyes, Gavin took a quick glance around himself then and shut his eyes immediately, wishing he hadn’t been so foolish. One of them had already caught his terror-stricken eyes, and it laughed a sinister laugh that stretched on into Gavin’s rib cage, making the bones vibrate with more pain he didn’t need.

“So, how does it feel to be violated by something you were so drawn to, human?”

Another one hummed in amusement, “You humans always know how to make such a mess of things. Playing ‘God’, using anything that fascinates you to your own personal, selfish whims…did you think you could turn this thing into a human? Did you expect it to fall in love with you and care about you?”

Foolish.

If he detached his mind from the cold, biting words, Gavin thought he could pretend it was that one horrible movie he’d been forced to suffer through. He’d had plenty of those before in his life, and it was the same in this case! These words fed to him weren’t meaningful at all!!

The removal of fingers and the touch of a weeping cock head against the pucker of his ass was enough to suddenly drag Gavin’s attention back to the Adjudicator lying between his widespread legs. Its hand reached to gently grip his chin to make sure he did not look away as it started to push forward. Gavin tried to stay relaxed as the steel hard shaft was forced firmly past his tight ring of muscles. A few tears of pain escaped his eyes as the Adjudicator pulled steadily on his hips to sink itself into Gavin’s body. Finally, one last hard shove had the Adjudicator resting its balls against Gavin’s sore buttocks shamefully.

Unable to jerk his face out of the Adjudicator’s grip, Gavin had firmly closed his eyes. His whole body had gone rigid with the intimate pain that coursed through him from his impalement. This wasn’t at all like the last time. In that moment, there had been warmth and love. And now, there was cruelty, misery, and it was wrong.

As his tears flowed freely down his face, Gavin didn’t care anymore about dignity or pride. His body felt as if it was being split in two by the huge cock which stretched him to his limits and filled him to capacity. Once the animalistic fucking started, the chanting and laughter rang out. In unimaginable and inconceivable pain, Gavin bit down hard into his hand as the Adjudicator started to slam its hips against his sore bottom.

As if sensing Gavin was finally as ‘docile’ as it would ever get him, the Adjudicator started to cautiously fuck him in a smooth steady rhythm. Gavin wrenched his face out of the android’s slackening grip to throw his head back down and biting at his own flesh in sorrow when its cock stroked his prostate gland with a forceful shove. Understanding the very ‘positive’ reaction it decreed in terms of Gavin’s plight and suffering, it repeatedly aimed for that specific spot, duplicating the angle of its attack and making bright flashes burn behind Gavin’s closed eyelids.

_‘Oh God, no, no, please, God, help me! This isn’t happening!!’_ The tears building in Gavin’s eyes were not of pain anymore but of humiliation and anguish. He couldn’t believe that his body was no longer his own, but only a tool of sadistic pleasure; an instrument meant to turn his soul against himself.

Intellectually, Gavin knew he should’ve expected it. He wasn’t in control of anything right now, much less his own body. The machines would _always_ win one way or another. If a virus wouldn’t kill him, then torture and broken hopes would, and that had been the very thing they’d bet on.

At least he wanted to get a good look at the thing he once considered a friend, a lover, and a partner in such a damaged world. It was still his lover if he looked at the ‘better’ part of its face that still held up on its scalp the same dark brown hair not shaven off, as well as the single cerulean eye. _‘I still care for him,’_ he kept telling himself in his mind as it continued drilling him so forcefully and hammering an eager steel hard cock into him again and again. But it wasn’t easy to believe after some time.

For one, when they’d been together that single night, the android back then knew all his erogenous spots. Part of their foreplay had been to make the other man come at least once by warm wet licks and touches alone before they caved into loving fornication that was so gentle it made Gavin weep for other reasons.

But this was evil. The Adjudicator that once represented a fraction of the male android he’d loved in the past wasn’t doing squat to touch him apart from the grip about his hips to hold him in position. But what the Adjudicator didn’t know in foreplay, it more than made up for in power, drive and positioning it demonstrated by unerringly rubbing his prostate gland with every forceful thrust.

Eyes watering, Gavin looked ahead at the thick LED light that had been crudely attached to the android’s forehead in shape but a protruding machine that shifted and twitched like a parasite. Without even thinking about it, Gavin shut his eyes, and as he gave out one final desperate cry in despair, and he succumbed to the rest of the abuse. Lying flatly on the floor, he allowed the android to brutally violate him, all the while drifting off to another place.

_‘In my dreams, I’m with him, at least…maybe it’s not so bad just accepting that I’m nothing and no one, and that I need to die. We all die…right?’_

….

Right?

His heart skipped a beat, and then Gavin abruptly opened his eyes.

_‘NO!’_

With the last bits of his stamina, he whipped himself around, using his uninjured hand to clutch at the tiny machine supporting the odd LED light.

A few of the watchers roared at him to stop, but he didn’t listen. Roaring in anger and hatred, Gavin yanked back as hard as he could on the LED light, and he successfully detached it from the Adjudicator’s temple.

Panic and vitriolic promises of death and violence rang out from the others immediately. The Adjudicator stopped what it was doing, and it leapt off Gavin in an instant. Its entire body started twitching out of control, as though suffering some kind of odd seizure. Struggling to get his pants back up, Gavin grabbed one of the discarded chains, and he lashed out at two Executioner androids diving at him.

Despite Gavin’s minor resistance, he finally flicked the chain out, screaming in rage as he viciously bashed the android’s LED light in with the heaviest end of the chain. Sparks exploded from the area, and it set off the others to attack. One by one, the Executioners circled him, but Gavin fought like a mad man. Again and again, he aimed for their LED lights, and his accuracy heightened by adrenaline provided to be effective. He took at least five more down when one of them gripped the chain and tugged him forth powerfully. His nose met another clenched fist, and Gavin collided with the cold, hard floor. Seconds later, two boots slammed down between his shoulders, and Gavin felt his spine crunching and giving out.

“You stupid human,” a voice growled out at him, “you’ve just ended your own life.”

Before the boots could come down upon him, the Adjudicator sprang up. Wrapping its arms and legs around the taller android’s, it trapped one of them in a lock, the choke-hold around its neck proving to be effective. It wrung the Executioner’s head right off its body, pulling it clean off, wires and all. In a flash, it leapt at another while simultaneously kicking the lifeless torso of the android he’d just dismantled at a group of four Executioners advancing. It knocked them down while the Adjudicator sank its fingers into the eye sockets of the single android he was now taking down. Now blind, it stumbled about while thirium spilled out of the holes in its face.

With a last forceful, bone jarring punch was delivered to the back of its head, and it exploded into many pieces.

Gavin slowly crawled away from the brutality, curling into a fetal position while his eyes slowly shut on their own. He could still hear the last of the yelling and shouting, but it died down finally when the Adjudicator sank its sharp teeth into the neck of the last Executioner. With a dull ‘thud’, it crashed down, the thirium puddles pooling about messily all over the floor.

It was done.

“Gavin Reed…”

Weakly, Gavin slumped against the arms supporting him in misery and defeat while a gentle hand brushed away the tears which gathered on his cheeks. The soothing touches and hushed tone of voice repeatedly calling out to him beckoned him open his eyes to look at the android now holding him.

At first, he almost didn’t notice the pulped mess of green herbs it was holding near his mouth until a familiar raw antiseptic scent touched his nose. Thinking it wanted to poison him, Gavin fought back while crying weakly, “N-no!! P-please d-don’t k-kill me!!”

“Shh, I’m not going to kill you, Gavin!!” Holding the human to its chest, the android painfully orated, “I’m myself again!! You removed that damn device that was controlling me!! Gavin, it’s me!!”

Drawing back, the two men stared at each other, and then Gavin glanced at the primitively produced healing potion surviving humans often passed around to each other in medical teams. It was quite the sight for his sore eyes; he could tell it was an organic mix; something which he knew would greatly lessen the ache of his tortured body in just a few hours at the most.

Gently cupping his jaw, the android opened Gavin’s mouth while chewing and grinding the medicine up between his own teeth. Gavin allowed the android to feed him the pulped mess by slipping it into his mouth when their lips connected. He wasn’t about to refuse a gift which would ease his discomfort over the next few hours. As the miracle cure all did its magic, he could feel himself relax a little more with the lessening pain.

Holding him as though holding a newborn infant, the android wept in guilt, “I…I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!!” Flinching and fighting back the memories, he broke eye contact as he remorsefully cried out, “I had no control, I—”

“Shh,” Gavin hand pressed over the android’s mouth, and as he touched his forehead against his partner’s, he wept in frustration and equal amounts of guilt. They’d both been through enough, and now, Gavin only had one final question for the android.

Lips cracked and as dry as the desert, throat burning from severe pain due to screaming from the bottom of his lungs, Gavin sheepishly could only rasp and hook his fingers onto the android’s dark robes.

Shutting his eyes, he only pushed on through his strength as much as he could, and as much as his determination would allow him. It took a bigger, better person, in his own mind, to at least try and live for tomorrow, and that’s what he vowed to do.

Bravely, he inquired in a clear tone, “Can you get me out of here?”

It almost took far too long before the android smiled weakly in a promise.

He could now recognize him again…there he was behind the extremities and calamities, but he’d been there all along.


End file.
